powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TheTwinkleBeast/Character Sheet 2
Name: Red Powers: Accelerated Development, Enhanced Assassination, Enhanced Preparedness, Hypercognition, Hypercompetence, Ninjutsu, Optimal Finesse, Peak Human Condition, Planeswalking, Semi-Immortality. Abilites: Combat Perception, Enhanced Marksmanship, Enhanced Surveillance, Gadget Usage, Gimmick Weaponry, Martial Arts Intuition, Paranormal Expertise, Scientific Weaponry, Special Ops Mastery, Survival Intuition, Tactical Analysis, Weapon Proficiency, Alias: Omega, The Paladin, Angel of Death Quotes: "I wear nothing but the best" "Hay baby what you doin tonight" "Got a boyfriend" "Goddamn it im not deadpool or deathstroke so stop calling me that or you'll be headless" "You've spilled my CANDY! You're FUCKED" Likes: '''Killing, shooting, stabbing, sniping, throwing grenades, friends, weapons, women, candy, '''Dislikes: Getting shot at, getting stabbed, people throwing his granades back at him, When people spill his candy Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Occupation: Adventurer, Assassin, Bounty Hunter, Freelancer, EX-SES agent, Ex-Special Forces, Intergalactic/Planar Mercenary, Monster Hunter. Personality: ''' Red is a person who is very disiplined, cool headed and fun guy but he is very vulglar when he gets mad, he will not hesitate to kill either. '''Background: Red was born in the year 2022 in U.S. Airbase Balad ,Iraq he was taken away from his parents when he was born, the military and goverment needed a person for them to use to make a perfect soldier without augmentations. So they decided to train him when he reached the age of four. He had excelled in all his classes and Military training. Red is trained to be the best of the best so the military has sent him around the world to be trained by some of the best militaries and special operations forces programs in world and there for learning new types of military tactics and strategies. 11 years later Red now 23 has returned back to base, And immediatly being assigned to SES (Supernatural Execution Squad) a special task force created by the US government to deal with supernatural problems. Five years later Red findiing out that he was taken away from his mother killed the goverment official that gave the ok to allow someone to use him a guinea pig and used him as their own weapon. Red on the run because he had just murdered a very popular politician had no where to go, he used his training to live off the land and provide for him self. Two weeks later he was approached by a women in a red suit and she said she was his twin sister, Red in shock not knowing he even had a sister, she told Red that they were born together on a Airbase in Iraq and told him everything about there mother and what they do, she told him if she wanted to meet her Red despratly said yes. Alice took Red to see there mother, Alice said mom i found someone you will be suprised to see, Mother and Son lock eyes the mother not knowing who he is, Red getting teary eyed walks up to his mother and touches her face and gives her a big hug, not knowing who he is she pushes him off, Alice tells Shira who he is and then she looks at Red looking at her long lost son she picks him up and begins to cry as she hugs and kisses him on the cheeks. Hours later he ask's her why did she abandon him she tells him the truth about what happened at his birth, and tells him that when she was giving birth to him they say she can't keep Red and that he was to be used for an expirment and that she couldn't do anything because she was also giving birth to alice at the time and she didnt know what happened she cried thinking he was dead but she also had to take care alice so she became a mercenary to provide for her. The next day Red was told he would need money and a home because his mother and sister said they lived in a spaceship that doesnt have enough space for him, Red than decided to become a freelance mercenary/bounty hunter, doing this act sparked a fierce rivalry between him and his mother and sister. Fighting Style: Red is a tactical and calculative type of person he spends 14 hours a day training and honing his skills in mental and physical training he is very proficient in and has extensive knowledge of martial arts and military tactics and strategies Red can easily overcome many different types of combatants ranging from terrorists to other special forces operatives or whomever, Red can know how an enemy thinks and fights, Red also uses an assortment of weaponry and hi-tech devices. Travel's: ' Taking out bieber.jpg|Taking Out Bieber Red ills Jar Jar Binks.jpg|Red ills Jar Jar Binks Red Vs Deadpool.jpg|Red VS Deadpool Like I said i trained since i was four.jpg|Like I said i trained since i was FOUR! Red's Face.jpg|My true face 39086.jpg|I'm friendly 0f3eb43db7d7cda0ab628c6c56c68b70.jpg|Alternate Outfit 1 7a935e2ad787babaa57bcdfbd949afd6.jpg|Alternate Outfit 2 beb6ed9d0ec006846a099a538cac397a.jpg|Alternate Outfit 3 12ea32d94f749385c4b70cd8f2d1cb3b.jpg|Spec Ops Days 1 631b1c8da494124066bcdcd029041831.jpg|Spec Ops Days 2 4784317e7bbe153d8094c73d7df3f26d.jpg|Spec Ops Days 3 c52dc533d6675aba141b689c8df821e2.jpg|Spec Ops Days 4 ' The Homes Of Red During His Life: 6895-military-base-1366x768-fantasy-wallpaper.jpg|His Birth Home, Year 2022 ev04.jpg|His Home Year 2052 Equipment: M4A1 4x Day Optical Scope Forward Handgrip (Special Operations Percuilar MODification, Armor Piercing 5.56×45mm NATO Rounds) M110 SASS Bipod and Sound Suppressor (Semi-Automatic Sniper Rifle, 7.62×51mm NATO) Walther P99 Suppressor and Laser Sight (Handgun, 9x19mm Parabellum) Semtex (Plastice Explosive) M67 grenade (Fragmentation Grenade) Gerber Silver Trident Knife Watson-Harsey Fixed Blade (Combat Blade) Dual Energy Blades Ninjatō L.S.U.: Limitless Storage Unit Red also has alot more weapons and hi-tech devices from his journeys and buying them. Family: Shira: Powers: Nano-Active Blood, Semi-Immortality, Weapon Proficiency Shira is Red's Mother and rival mercenary, she loves Red and his twin sister to death but she is not afraid to get into physical fights with Red on mercenary contracts. She and Red have a friendly but competetive relationship because of their occupation they always try to best each other, Shira works with Alice Red's twin sister. Alice: Alice is Red's twin sister they were seperated at birth for almost all her life she searched for her brother, like her brother and mother Alice is a freelance mercenary/bounty hunter, she and mother work together and stay in the same space vehicle. Angela Rosenburg: Angela Rosenburg is Reds former student now Merc Partner, she used to be somebody when trained during her younger years and now is a person who goes with Red on his journeys, they have a brother sister bond and they would risk their lives for each other. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet